


(Blood) Healer

by icylook



Series: Vergil Surana's AUs [6]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blood and Injury, M/M, Minor Violence, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-05 15:35:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21210920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icylook/pseuds/icylook
Summary: Aether’s eyes were… different. A sudden chill went down Vergil's spine.





	(Blood) Healer

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill Vampires :D
> 
> Starring @smolpocketmonstercoffee's Aether as a vampire, who's a blood healer (and often is seeked out by patients at his home) and human Vergil, who has no idea his lover is a creature of the night.

The doors clicked softly after him. He didn’t bother taking off his shoes yet, focusing on maneuvering the grocery bags in his hands and turning on the lights in the hall. Aether probably was in his study, as he preferred working at nights. Vergil got tangled in his own work until late today, but he stopped at the store to buy ingredients for dinner. He hoped to convince Aether to cook him his favourite dish and he even found a bottle of nice white wine in a reasonable price.

"I’m home!" He announced, as he walked into the open living area. Nothing seemed out of place, lights left on as they often were at this time of the day, until a sound of something tearing and a thud of hurried footsteps could be heard.

"I bought some-" Vergil hadn’t had the time to register what exactly made him painfully collide with the nearby wall, plastic bags slipping from his fingers, its contents spilling, glass wine bottle crashing on the hard floor. He was out of breath and something was _crushing_ his throat. The hit to his head brought the throbbing ache, spreading rapidly from the back of his skull. He heard some noises, a growl close to one of a beast, and felt how cold iron fingers were turning his head to the side, ripping his shirt at its collar, holding his shoulder in vice grip. And the breath of someone near the skin of his throat, something sharp pricking at his clothes and at his flesh too, and another blur later his attacker was _off_ him, hurled into the wall on the far end of the room.

Denting it with their body and making a mess of the furniture they fell on.

As soon as he's free Vergil started coughing violently, his hand coming up to his throat and he caught a sight of Aether’s face for a second before the man turned and slammed into the one who just a second ago _was sprawled on the floor on the other end of the room. _

Aether’s eyes were… _different._ A sudden chill went down Vergil's spine.

He had no idea what was happening, the chaos of a fight before him, snarls and punches and… _were these claws drawing blood?_ Vergil felt his heart hammering in his chest so quickly it hurt, his hands trembling at the view before him. Some kind of primal instinct was telling him not to move, to avoid getting attention on his person. So he just looked with wide eyes, throat dry and hurting, watching how Aether locked the attacker in a chokehold and waited until the body stopped clawing at his arms, trashing wildly. The noises stopped and the only sounds Vergil could hear were the thunder of his heart and quick breathing.

"Vergil." He didn't react, staring at the limp man in Aether's secure hold. The unconscious man's teeth were something he ever saw in horror movies, sharp long _fangs_-

"Vergil, _look at me._" Aether's voice was muffled as he called at him. He glanced at his partner, Aether's face bloodstained thanks to cut on his brow and blood dripping from his nose. His teeth, they were elongated too and Vergil felt his breath hitch as he took an involuntarily step back, just when Aether snarled at the man moving in his hold, obviously regaining his consciousness.

"Just- Vergil, _please,_" Vergil looked straight into the pleading eyes, "Wait here. I'll be back in a moment, just _wait here_." Vergil blinked as the familiar green eyes seemed to hold him in place, and it soothed his frayed nerves, making him swallow a _'No'_ waiting at the tip of his tongue and he nodded in _'Yes'_. For a moment Aether's face was twisted with a grimace of disgust, just before he hauled himself and the man off the floor, looking at Vergil one last time with as whisper of _'Please stay'_ as he took him into the basement.

Vergil didn't move for a while, listening to any noises coming from other part of the house, but as he felt his legs were threatening to give up under him, he stumbled to the kitchen island, sitting heavily on the barstool and staring at the hands folded on the counter. He had no idea what should he be thinking of at the moment, so he tried to stop the shaking of his hands, calming down the breathing and wait. _Aether-_ he promised he'd be back, and Vergil trusted him enough to do just that. Then he'd ask what is going on in here and decide what to do next.


End file.
